


The Partners In Question

by Fan_Galaxy



Series: A Smile for Every Twirl [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy
Summary: A simple 5+1 continuation of the first fic in this series diving into how the others end up dancing with Janus most of the time and exploring little events where they do. Also Janus wears skirts a lot, I just like the idea of Janus in a skirt ok, don't sue me
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: A Smile for Every Twirl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Partners In Question

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, Patton first! Time to capitalize on the moceit craze from the last episode, hehehe-oh wait it's already June? Damn. Anyways, yeah, I'm kinda late, but still. This one's just a soft little thing-not a curse to be found.

Patton was swaying to a little tune in the kitchen on an early Monday morning, waiting for the others to come down.

Unsurprisingly enough, Janus showed up first to make his tea. He always does, every morning; just a few minutes after Patton starts mixing for pancakes or putting bacon down, he's there, picking out the same old blueberry one he and Remus share and sitting down at the table.

Today, he's there again, in a pastel yellow circle skirt, one that stops just above his knees, and a white button up, gloves and hat on just the same. (Though, a while back, Remus insisted he needed more color and added a nice little yellow ribbon. He hasn't taken it off since, so it's approved, apparently.)

Patton himself rarely changed anything about his outfit-he can never...match things right-but he combed his hair back a little more, so at least there's that.

But today, Janus didn't make his way to the dining room table. Today, his eyes weren't as clear as he pretended they were.

He sighed, leaning up against the counter next to Patton, tea in his hands. "Do you mind some company, Patton?"

Patton smiled softly, shaking his head. "Not at all, Janus."

Janus just nodded back, a small smile taking over his own face as he shrugged. "Well, I suppose I'll have to stay here and accompany you, then...I definitely didn't _ask_ or anything."

They both laughed softly before focusing on their tasks again, basking in the morning calm.

Patton set down the bowl as he finished mixing the batter for pancakes (once a week, always on Mondays), grabbing a skillet for the bacon.

When he rose again, setting the skillet down on the counter, he heard a laugh from beside him, turning in response.

Janus was laughing quietly for some reason. He reached out and-

"Patton, you managed to get batter on your nose," Janus explained as he wiped it off after removing one of his gloves. Even afterwards, Janus was still laughing quietly, hiding a smile into his tea cup.

Patton just laughed back. Gosh, how _had_ he managed that?

Patton took in the atmosphere for a moment, smiling fondly. Janus was staring out the window, a small smile still on his face. It was early morning, when the sunlight was still blue and the world was calm. When it was just the two of them-early risers who spent their mornings together so often.

Patton held out his hand to Janus, who only took a moment to respond.

He just chuckled and grabbed it.

It was just something silly, something fun, something just as simple but deep as Patton himself. So simple a dance and yet...the amount of happiness and atmosphere stuffed in it all was amazing.

They simply twirled around the kitchen, softly singing old show tunes and jazz bands they both knew, Janus' smile becoming sweeter and his eyes becoming clearer by the second.

Sometimes, Janus seems to wake up with this heaviness-the same thing that makes him stare at the windows and stay in the kitchen, simply hold his tea in his hands and never take a sip.

Old memories, old thoughts, old regrets…

Old mornings.

It never fails to make Patton happy that he can help clear that out.

Patton gave Janus one last little twirl, and they both took a bow, giggles filling the air.

Janus sat at the dining room table after that, but today, he kept the conversation going.

Such simple communication meant so much.

Later that night, Patton himself felt a little...haunted.

Reminded of all the sad things in the world, feeling bad for all of his little mistakes.

Even reminders of moments like that morning just...didn't help.

At 3 am, with no sleep to be found, he wandered downstairs.

Almost unsurprisingly, Janus was on the couch, simply staring off into the distance, down a hat and a pair of gloves.

The scales on his left hand glowed in the moonlight drifting in through the windows, tucked underneath his other and resting on his lap.

Patton took a seat next to him.

He knew this song and dance; literally.

Though, that's not to say it wasn't fun.

Patton smiled for the first time in a good few hours as he set a hand on Janus' shoulder, waiting for Janus to turn to him.

Eventually, Janus' eyes met his.

His eyes were shining with unshed tears and even though Patton could relate, especially in moments like this, it was simply...concerning.

So he smiled a little wider and held out a hand.

Janus hesitated only a moment before taking it.

And they were off, back to gently swaying yet again, hand in hand.

Patton took a moment to admire the texture of Janus' scales; he didn't get to feel it often.

A few of the tears Janus seemed to be trying to hold back leaked down his cheeks, but his smile slowly grew into the smile they all knew, even so.

Patton recalled Virgil mentioning midnight comfort dances before, a little after Janus was first accepted.

He had been avoiding it, but...

He decided it couldn't hurt to ask.

"I heard Virgil used to come to you for comfort back in the day," Patton mentioned, voice quiet.

Janus laughed softly, a bit of a hiccup behind it. "Mm...he used to come downstairs some nights around the same time and simply...wait for me." His smile grew a little sweeter and more tears fell. "We'd dance just like this until he'd calmed down." Janus let go of Patton's left hand to scrub at his cheeks, both of them halting. "And I'm...I'm glad he's close to me again, but…" Janus' hand dropped back down to Patton's, and they simply held their clasped hands between them. "I...I miss it, if nothing else."

"...why don't you tell him?" Patton asked, looking Janus in the eyes, pure concern taking over.

Janus shook his head, looking down again. "There's no reason to start up old traditions again."

Patton hummed. "I dunno about that...but it's a bit too late to be having debates. We should probably try to get to sleep if we can."

Janus didn't let go of Patton's hands though. Instead, he grasped harder, glancing at the couch.

Patton laughed. "Ok. Don't worry, I won't leave."

The next morning, they both woke up earliest, ready to start another quiet morning together.

Janus leaned against the counter but didn't stare out the window and still savored his tea as always, his eyes clear and his smile real.

Patton just held out his hand.

It meant something different now.

(Later, Patton would tell Virgil himself about Janus' mention of their old midnight dances.

Hopefully, simple past happiness could be real yet again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ohoho!! Me? Foreshadowing??? You betcha babey!!


End file.
